disney_wikfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose McIver
Frances Rose McIver '(born October 10, 1988) is a New Zealand actress. Her mainstream feature film debut came in 2009's The Lovely Bones; other works include the films Predicament, and Blinder; as well as guest appearances in New Zealand-based shows Xena: Warrior Princess, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and Legend of the Seeker. McIver was a series regular on Power Rangers RPM, and she has recurring roles in both Showtime's Masters of Sex and on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Since March 2015, she has starred as the lead in The CW's iZombie as medical examiner Olivia "Liv" Moore. Early Life McIver was born in Auckland and was raised in Titirangi with her father, John George Whitfield "Mac" McIver, a photographer, and her mother, Ann "Annie", an artist. Her parents still reside in the house she grew up in. She has an older brother, Paul McIver, who is a musician and former actor. She studied ballet and jazz dance until she was thirteen. Career At the age of two, McIver began appearing in commercials. At the age of three, she received the role of an angel in the film The Piano. McIver has mostly worked for New Zealand television, from fantasy-based series like Maddigan's Quest to drama such as Rude Awakenings. She has also starred in television movies such as the Hercules film series and Maiden Voyage, as well as two Disney Channel films, Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off in 2003, and Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board in 2007, which is the sequel to the 1999 film Johnny Tsunami. From March to December 2009, she played Ranger Yellow Summer Landsdown in the television series Power Rangers: RPM for 32 episodes. McIver's big screen debut was in Peter Jackson's film adaptation of The Lovely Bones, which received its U.S. release on December 11, 2009. In the film, she played Lindsey Salmon, the younger sister of the main character. McIver appeared in the film Predicament, based on the novel by Ronald Hugh Morrieson, which was released in New Zealand and Australia on August 26, 2010. Filming took place in July and August 2009 in the towns of Hawera and Eltham. In 2011, McIver appeared in the television film Tangiwai, based on the 1953 Tangiwai rail disaster. In the film, she played Nerissa Love, the fiance of New Zealand cricketer Bob Blair and one of the victims of the disaster. She also had a role in the comedy series Super City, playing cheerleader Candice. From March 19 to April 10, 2010 she appeared on stage at the Herald Theatre as Izzy, the best friend of the main character in That Face. McIver was also selected to participate in the 2010 Show Me Shorts Film Festival. McIver put her studies at the University of Auckland on hold, and travelled to Los Angeles for "a couple of top-secret projects". She was cast opposite Chris Lowell in the indie film Light Years. McIver was also cast in Australian rules football film, Blinder, which began filming in Torquay on February 20, 2012, before moving to Boston. The film was scheduled for release in 2013. McIver was cast as the lead character in MTV's Cassandra French's Finishing School for Boys, based on the book by Eric Garcia and produced by Garcia and Krysten Ritter. McIver was also cast as a recurring character on Showtime's Masters of Sex, which is based on the book Masters of Sex: The Life and Times of William Masters and Virginia Johnson, the Couple Who Taught American How to Love by Thomas Maier. The drama began filming in New York City in March, and began to air in September 2013. In July 2013, it was announced that McIver landed the role of Tinker Bell for a multi-episode story arc on the series Once Upon a Time. In February 2014, McIver was cast as the adult Cathy Dollanganger in the Lifetime television film Petals on the Wind, adapted from the book by V. C. Andrews. In March 2014, McIver was announced to star in CW's new series iZombie as Liv. Personal Life McIver attended Avondale College and was a prefect in her final year. She graduated in 2006. She studied at the University of Auckland, and majored in Psychology and Linguistics, but did not complete her degree. Between acting jobs, in the past she's baby-sat and worked part-time importing bananas with Fair Trade. She took part in their "All Good Bananas" promotion, as the voice of the listener's conscience. In August 2011, McIver moved from the home she shared in Wellington with her long-term boyfriend, architect Benjamin Hoeksema to Los Angeles, where she lived in the neighborhood of Silver Lake for a year. McIver enjoys writing, and is inspired by the works of John Steinbeck, Wally Lamb and Franz Kafka. She also enjoys crossword puzzles and Sudoku. Filmography 'Film 'Television' 'Music Videos' 'As Producer' Theatre Awards and Nominations Category:Actresses